Bad Boy, Good Boy
by chrysantscent
Summary: NCT FIC―Threeshot―Jaehyun x Taeyong―Jaeyong/ Jaehyun si bad boy dan Taeyong si 'fake' good boy. Salahnya mereka selalu cari ribut satu sama lain. Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy, Good Boy**

 **A Jaehyun x Taeyong―Jaeyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Dingin, sinis, namun _sialannya_ , populer, pintar dan berbakat. Mata hitam yang menyorot tajam seakan menusuk langsung ke jiwa orang yang melihatnya. Dia selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis penggemar dan teman-teman kaya. Itulah kesan pertama dari Lee Taeyong untuk Jung Jaehyun. Cukup mengesankan.

Jaehyun selalu suka sisi lembut seorang wanita, apalagi lekuk tubuh mereka, jadi pikiran untuk menjadi gay, atau bahkan biseksual tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Semua hal tentang Taeyong ini dimulai murni atas dasar rasa penasaran, karena Taeyong mahasiswa _paling populer_ di Universitas.

 _Anime guy_ adalah salah satu sebutannya. Karena banyak yang bilang wajahnya mirip karakter manga atau manhwa. Untuk yang itu Jaehyun setuju. Sebutan lain; Prince Taeyong? Ty? Ty track? Atau sesuatu aneh lain yang seperti itu.

 _In short_ , kalian bisa menganggap dia hampir… oke, _sangat sempurna_ , jika memang ada orang yang seperti itu. The straight-A student and President of the Swimming Club. He can rap, dance, and cook. Rambut hitamnya terlihat halus saat disentuh, jatuh menutupi dahi. Kombinasikan itu dengan imagenya sebagai _cool city guy_. Begitulah dia. Lee Taeyong si _fake good boy_ yang mengagumkan.

 **Fake?**

Nah, kenapa Jaehyun memanggilnya seperti itu?

Karena itulah dia.

Kalian mungkin berpikir jika Jaehyun hanya iri, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dari hasil pengamatannya, sejauh ini yang bisa Jaehyun lihat dari Taeyong adalah kepalsuan. Dia memakai _topeng_ dengan begitu apik, tapi itu tak bisa membodohinya. Jaehyun tahu. Taeyong tahu Jaehyun tahu dan menghindarinya. Bukankah itu terlalu jelas?

Dia, Jaehyun adalah jenis anak nakal dengan reputasi buruk dan nilai akademik sama buruknya. Jenis orang yang selalu disebutkan para orang tua untuk dihindari oleh anak mereka. _Jet black hair with one side shaved? Check. Pierching? Check. Tattoo? Check. Smoking? Check. A bad boy? Totally._ Berkelahi adalah makanan kesehariannya. Dan dia terlatih untuk mencari kelemahan orang lain, jadi tidak aneh kan jika dia tahu jenis orang macam apa itu Lee Taeyong?

Sebenarnya Jaehyun mahasiswa yang cukup pintar. Jika dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli, kan? Jadi mengapa repot-repot?

Kalian boleh menyebutnya narsis, tapi menurutnya dia punya wajah yang cukup tampan. Menjulang seratus delapan puluh lebih dengan _well built body_ dan _fashion sense_ di atas rata-rata. Jaehyun bisa dikatakan cukup menarik. Terbukti dari tatapan para gadis-gadis cantik setiap kali dia lewat, yang sesekali dia ajak kencan jika gadis itu termasuk tipenya. Bagaimana dengan pria? Dia tidak pernah repot-repot melayani mereka, bahkan yang jelas-jelas mencoba _flirting_ padanya. Tidak pernah.

Setidaknya begitulah sampai Jaehyun bertemu dengannya. _Lee Taeyong._

Jujur saja, ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya saat dia melihat Taeyong. Bahkan di saat tertentu, Jaehyun ingin sekali _menyelamatkannya_ dari kerumunan orang yang selalu ada di sekitarnya, menariknya dari sana agar dia bisa mendapat sedikit _udara bebas_. Jengah sekali rasanya melihat dia berusaha mempertahankan kesan _aku-anak-teladan-dan-favorit-para-pengajar_ tiap kali dosen memintanya membawa sekumpulan buku ke kantor sambil diajak membicarakan hal membosankan untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Taeyong jelas mengalami pertempuran internal dalam dirinya. Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana orang lain tidak bisa melihat itu. Apa mereka buta?

Tapi di situlah menariknya. Itu yang menjadi alasan Jaehyun selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Kapanpun saat dia punya waktu atau kesempatan, dia akan melakukannya.

 _Well,_ meski pada akhirnya, awal interaksi langsung mereka tidak bisa dikatakan _baik._

* * *

Itu terjadi di suatu hari.

Taeyong baru selesai berenang dan menuju ruang ganti setelah mandi. Sebagai ketua klub renang, dia mendapat akses bebas untuk menggunakan kolam renang sekolah. Biasanya akan menghabiskan beberapa jam di sana sampai sore jika sedang banyak pikiran.

 _"I've seen this before. This sensation... I get it now. This is what I wanted. No need to rely on or work with other people. I just want to drift through the water alone in silence."_

Dia sudah seperti Haruka Nanase yang _mencintai_ air, kan? Aneh sekali.

Taeyong sedang mengganti pakaiannya saat telepon genggamnya berdering. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang merokok di sudut ruangan ganti yang gelap, menatap tubuhnya yang kini setengah telanjang.

"Aboji? Ya, aku ingat pesta itu. Ya, aku mengerti, aku akan datang tepat pukul delapan."

Karena dia jelas tidak mengira ada orang lain di sekitarnya saat itu, Taeyong membuat ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya, terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang sopan dan lembut saat dia bicara.

Jaehyun memperoleh sedikit hiburan saat melihat Taeyong melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga benda itu hancur. iPhone 7, eh? Sayang sekali _,_ pikirnya.

"Sial! Dia pikir dia siapa? Mengaturku tiap saat?! Brengsek!" Wajah tampannya yang selalu tenang berubah menyeramkan.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Pft. Ini lucu, sungguh, topeng anak baikmu itu, sampai kapan kau mau memakainya? Aku penasaran dengan reaksi penggemarmu jika melihatmu seperti ini, Lee Taeyong."

Jaehyun menyeringai saat Taeyong menoleh hanya untuk memelototinya. Jaehyun mematikan sisa rokoknya di lantai yang dingin dengan menginjak itu. Pelanggaran? Memang Jaehyun peduli?

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sana?"

Suaranya tidak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi Taeyong masih sepuluh tahun terlalu dini untuk bisa mengintimidasi Jaehyun.

"Belum lama. Tapi cukup untuk mendengar rengekkanmu tentang ayahmu itu." Jaehyun mengejeknya. "Lagi pula, salahmu sendiri yang tidak sadar aku merokok di sana. Aku rasa aku tidak cukup kecil untuk dianggap _tidak terlihat_."

Jaehyun membungkuk mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di loker, tepat di samping kepala Taeyong, yang membuatnya terpesona oleh si pemuda Lee. _He's look hella pretty._

"Berhenti berlagak seolah kau mengenalku jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu menjengkelkan." Cemberutnya berganti menjadi seringai. "Dan ada apa dengan sikapmu ini? Apa menurutmu kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis sekarang? _Get the fuck off of me right now, bastard_."

Jaehyun tersenyum dingin padanya. "Aku bisa menjadikanmu _gadis_ nya di sini jika aku mau." Jaehyun menertawakan ekspresi serius bercampur kesal di wajah Taeyong. " _Just kidding._ Untungnya, _I'm not gay._ Jika pun aku gay, aku tidak akan mencari tipe-tipe _fake_ sepertimu. Jadi, kemana pesona tampanmu lari, _Prince_? Oh, aku lupa, sejak awal kau memang tidak punya―"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Jaehyun. Atau _hampir_ , jika saja Jaehyun tidak cukup cekatan dan terampil untuk menangkasnya dengan lengan kanannya. Taeyong mendorong bahunya kasar dan melewatinya begitu saja, meraih tas ranselnya di bangku, memakai jaket, dan sudah menuju pintu sekarang.

"Aku sudah melihat sisimu yang ingin kau sembunyikan. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu itu di depan orang lain. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar dan melihat sampai berapa lama kau akan berhenti." Jaehyun tersenyum dan bersandar pada loker.

Taeyong berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jaehyun dengan angkuh. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Sayang sekali aku tidak akan mempedulikan orang sepertimu. _Trouble maker?_ _Trash_? _Worthless_? Bukankah orang-orang sering memanggilmu begitu?" Taeyong meniru nada Jaehyun dengan senyum manis memuakkan.

Jaehyun seharusnya tidak mudah terpancing, karena itu bisa membuatnya kalah dengan mudah. Tapi apa yang Taeyong ucapkan membuat Jaehyun kesal, karena itu memang benar. Jaehyun terlahir untuk membuat masalah, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya dia ditinggalkan di panti asuhan. Tidak lama setelah dia memukuli salah satu anak hingga babak belur, dia akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lainnya. Ini sudah seperti siklus tanpa akhir sampai Jaehyun cukup umur dan bisa hidup sendiri.

Orang tua asuh yang membawanya, yang berusaha _menjinakkannya_ , akan langsung menyesali keputusan mereka. Berakhir dengan kalimat _"Kami minta maaf, Jaehyun, tapi kami bukan orang tua yang cukup baik untukmu."_ Bahkan di benak anak-anaknya, Jaehyun tahu bahwa itu hanyalah cara halus para orang dewasa untuk mengatakan _"Jaehyun, kami tidak menginginkanmu."_

Jaehyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Taeyong dengan meremehkan. "Hah, sepertinya hidupmu juga penuh masalah, Yongie." Jaehyun tersenyum manis padanya. "Karena jika tidak kau tidak pasti tidak akan meluapkan kekesalanmu pada ponselmu yang malang dan tidak berdosa itu."

Beruntung bagi Jaehyun, Taeyong hanya memberinya tatapan tajam saat ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Yongie _, bastard._ " Dia menekankan setiap kata, giginya terkatup saat mengatakannya, memberi Jaehyun tatapan tajam terakhir dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaehyun belum puas dan kembali mencari ulah dengan memanggilnya. " _Aw, you're so cute_ , _Yongie baby_!"

Melihat Taeyong yang langsung berbalik, hanya untuk memberinya jari tengah dan umpatan _fuck you_ membuat Jaehyun menyeringai.

Itu adalah pertemuan yang menarik.

Jaehyun telah melihat sisi lain dari seorang Lee Taeyong yang tak orang lain tahu. Tapi jika saja Jaehyun tahu bahwa karma itu ada, dia pasti akan memilih menutup mulutnya dan pergi. Itu lebih aman daripada harus mencari masalah dan berhubungan dengan Taeyong di masa depan.

* * *

Jaehyun tinggal di asrama Universitas dan baru saja berhasil menakut-nakuti teman sekamarnya yang baru, Sicheng, beberapa hari yang lalu hingga dia meminta pindah. Sebenarnya Jaehyun sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan mahasiswa baru berkewarganegaraan China itu. Dia polos, lucu, dan belum lancar bahasa Korea membuatnya gampang dibodohi, tapi tanpa teman sekamar, akan ada lebih banyak ruang untuk barang-barangnya.

Jaehyun melirik sambil mendesah puas ke ranjang lain di ruangan itu; berantakan dengan beberapa buku, majalah porno dan beberapa bungkus makanan sisa miliknya―yang membuatnya ingat jika dia harus ke supermarket untuk membeli ramen dan makanan ringan lain jika tidak mau kelaparan.

Ketika Jaehyun kembali, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tempat tidurnya, yang kini menjadi sangat berantakan dengan semua barang yang tadi ada di ranjang sebelah. Tepat saat Jaehyun hendak menggumamkan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti 'Wow! Ini sihir' atau semacamnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Jaehyun menatap. Sosok itu balik menatapnya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu berapa lama mereka saling menatap dengan syok begitu, tapi Taeyonglah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Jadi kau teman sekamarku yang baru? God."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun jijik, memutar mata dan mengambil celana jeans yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

Saat itulah Jaehyun baru melihat betapa _cantik_ nya dia sebenarnya, terlepas dari semua sifatnya yang menjengkelkan.

Tetes air yang jatuh dari kulitnya terlihat sangat seksi sampai Jaehyun ingin menjilatnya, satu per satu. Hanya handuk yang melilit pinggul, membuat Jaehyun menahan napas dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang bagaimana jika kain sialan itu dienyahkan untuk menampilkan apa yang tertutupi. Mata Jaehyun dengan tidak sopannya menjalar ke lengan atas dan perut Taeyong yang kencang. _Not muscular but_ _lean and tight_. Pasti didapatnya dari berenang, pikir Jaehyun. Bibirnya tipis berwarna pink dan terlihat _kissable_. Jaehyun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat itu dipakai untuk sesuatu yang ada di selakangannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apakah dia baru saja menatap tubuh laki-laki dengan pikiran seperti itu? Oh, god. Entah bagaimana, Jaehyun berhasil memulihkan ketenangannya. "Kurasa, tapi itu tidak sebagus milikku, tentu saja."

Kali ini, Taeyong tampak tidak terpengaruh. Jaehyun berharap jika itu hanya imajinasinya saja, tapi Taeyong terlihat… menyeringai senang?

" _Really_?"

Dia melangkah mendekati Jaehyun sampai tubuh mereka saling menempel, menyisakan jarak diantara kedua bibir itu hanya beberapa milimeter. Jaehyun bisa merasakan napas hangat Taeyong berbaur dengan miliknya, dan aroma shampo yang dikombinasikan dengan panas tubuh itu membuat jantung Jaehyun berhenti. Secara harfiah.

Jaehyun berjuang mengendalikan dirinya bahkan saat tubuhnya mulai menyerah pada keinginan untuk menyentuh sosok di hadapannya ini. "Aku bisa memberikan bukti, jika kau mau." Jaehyun tahu dia bisa saja termakan oleh kata-katanya itu.

"Bukti?" Taeyong menyeringai. "Yang aku butuhkan hanya ini." Tangannya meremas barang pribadi Jaehyun yang masih terbungkus celana jeans biru gelap dengan kasar. Tanpa disadari―dan sangat enggan―Jaehyun mengerang.

" _You like_ _d that, I got it_ ," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Jaehyun mencari-cari sisa kendali dirinya sebelum hilang sepenuhnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku seorang pria, tubuhku merespons setiap sentuhan. _Now_ _get your dirty hand off me_ _. I feel so gay right now_."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong Taeyong pergi, hanya untuk menerima _remasan_ yang lebih kuat pada barang pribadinya dari Taeyong, membuat itu semakin berkedut dan membengkak di balik celana.

 _Fuck._

Tubuh Jaehyun seakan mengkhianati pemiliknya. Alih-alih mendorong Taeyong menjauh, kedua tangannya justru mencengkeram bahu itu agar tidak bisa kemana-mana saat dia mulai menutup mata dan menikmati sentuhan itu. Samar-samar, Jaehyun bisa mendengar seseorang mengerang. Apa itu dia? _Jung Jaehyun fucking moan right now?_ _Because of a man?_

Jaehyun bisa merasakan sabuknya mulai dibuka, juga retsleting celana jeansnya yang ditarik turun. Taeyong mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, hingga terduduk dengan punggung menempel pada dinding dingin.

" _What a good, obedient boy you are_. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja kau sudah bisa kutaklukan begini."

Taeyong menjilat di bibir bawah Jaehyun, merasakan itu dengan lidahnya, lalu menggigitnya dengan menggoda.

" _W-wait_ , apa yang kau―"

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menutup bibir Jaehyun sepenuhnya dengan miliknya. Itu terasa hangat dan lebih memabukkan dari bibir gadis mana pun yang pernah Jaehyun cium.

Jaehyun tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka seperti anak ingusan yang baru pertama kali berciuman. Di belakang pikirannya, dia tahu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas ini. Tapi saat lidah panas meluncur masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulutnya, Jaehyun benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan pikirannya. Dia sibuk membalas ciuman Taeyong dengan penuh semangat, menarik tubuh itu lebih dekat sekaligus menyentakkan pinggulnya pada tangan Taeyong dengan irama yang biasa dia gunakan saat sedang memuaskan para gadis. Tangannya mencengkram bahu telanjang sosok dihadapannya.

Taeyong terkekeh, melepas ciuman itu.

Jaehyun mengerang lagi saat tangan hangat Taeyong menurunkan boxernya dan kini memegang barang priabadinya itu tanpa penghalang apapun. Benda itu sudah basah oleh precum. Sial! Tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhianati Jaehyun.

" _It feels good, doesn't it?_ Kau terlihat sangat menikmati ini, Jaehyun."

Entah kenapa, tapi suara rendah Taeyong terdengar sangat seksi saat ini. Jaehyun akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya terus bicara, apalagi _berbicara_ _kotor_. _That's make him so aroused._

Taeyong menelusuri pembuluh darah di sana dengan satu jari, berhenti sejenak saat mencapai ujung lalu menggoda tempat itu dengan ibu jari melalui gerakan melingkar perlahan, memunculkan geraman rendah dari Jaehyun yang mengklaim bibirnya lagi dalam ciuman liar.

" _Fuck. That feels good_ ," gumam Jaehyun tak tahu malu.

Taeyong tidak membalas dengan ucapan, melainkan semakin mempercepat gerakan pompaannya. Dia menyeringai pada Jaehyun, semua ekspresi dinginnya hilang. Yang menggantikannya adalah ekspresi kepuasan seseorang yang tahu bahwa dia sepenuhnya yang _mengendalikan_ di sini, dan dia menyukainya. Lihat saja seringainya saat dia meningkatkan kecepatan tangannya.

Jaehyun sudah dekat... begitu dekat.

" _Yeah, fuck! I'm... I'm cumming._ Taeyong―"

Jaehyun bernapas dengan susah payah, mencengkramkan tangannya pada tangan Taeyong di bawah sana. Lalu tiba-tiba, itu hilang. Gengaman nikmat di barang pribadinya yang berdenyut sakit itu hilang. Selama beberapa detik, pikiran Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya bisa memproses apa yang terjadi.

" _Yup_ , Jaehyun, bukti diterima. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri; _you_ _absolutly_ _want me_." Seringai kemenangan itu kembali di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis dengan senyum malaikat. " _Take care of that on your own,_ oke? Lain kali cobalah untuk tidak _menyerah_ begitu cepat. Heh. Kau sama sekali tidak asik."

Dengan itu Taeyong memakai celana jeans dan kemeja, pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan kemudian Jaehyun tersadar.

Jaehyun merasa tubuhnya sangat panas tapi begitu frustrasi, hingga mungkin dia akan memperkosa Taeyong saat itu juga jika dia tidak melarikan diri. Jaehyun mengertakkan giginya, menerima kekalahannya dengan menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi untuk mengurusi _adik kecilnya_ yang minta ditidurkan.

Dia sangat marah. Pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa dengan mudahnya _menyerah_ pada sentuhan amatiran dari laki-laki, dan pada Taeyong, karena dia sudah menjadi bajingan dengan menyiksanya secara seksual dan mempermalukannya hingga seperti itu.

Lalu selanjutnya hanya kilatan milik predator yang memenuhi mata Jaehyun.

"Aku akan membalasmu, _bastard_."

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete?**

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boy, Good Boy**

 **A Jaehyun x Taeyong―Jaeyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Taeyong dalam keadaan _naked,_ menungging di tempat tidur adalah salah satu keindahan dunia. _Butt_ -nya tidak terlalu berisi seperti gadis-gadis, _but still_ _as good as his pretty face_ di mata Jaehyun. Dengan tangan Jaehyun memisahkan dua bongkahan itu agar bisa melihat lebih jelas celah kecil mengerutnya.

" _Don't tease me_ , Jaehyun. _Hurry up_!"

Taeyong sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar sampai tanpa sengaja memohon begitu. Suara beratnya sarat akan nafsu, Jaehyun suka.

Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuh, memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Jangan tanya tangannya. Itu sudah menjalar kemana-mana menyentuh tempat-tempat tertentu dengan tak senonoh. Dia bahkan menggigit area bahu dan leher menimbulkan bunyi _krauk_ sebelum berhenti tepat di samping telinga Taeyong untuk berbisik, _"You like this, baby? I'll make you moan and groan. I'll even make you shed a tear. Baby, I can do alright, right? I'll make love to you all through the night."_

Memastikan barang pribadinya terlumasi hingga licin, Jaehyun bersiap menusuk masuk…

" _Fuck_!"

Dan terbangun dengan tubuh dibanjiri keringatnya sendiri. Tak heran jika kalimatnya tadi terdengar sangat murahan dan menjijikkan.

Jaehyun mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan menenangkan pacuan jantungnya. Sesuatu di bawah sana benar-benar sudah _hard_ di balik celana pendek yang dia pakai. Jaehyun mulai merasa lelah dengan semua bayangan sialan, yang sudah seperti mimpi buruk ini sejak _insiden_ di ruang ganti.

Jaehyun menatap _adik kecil_ kebanggaannya sambil cemberut. " _Why you do this to me_? Kupikir kau hanya akan bereaksi pada gadis seksi, bukannya seorang pria menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak ada seksi-seksinya menurutku."

Jaehyun mencintai gadis-gadis, sungguh. Pada dasarnya dia tidak akan bisa menolak gadis cantik, meski favoritnya tetap gadis berseragam, punya image anak baik dengan mata besar mereka yang berbinar polos. Dan jika bisa yang punya payudara dengan ukuran _D cup_.

Sejauh ini, Jaehyun tidak pernah bereaksi pada laki-laki manapun, dengan alasan apapun. Memang ada saat di mana dia sedang di kamar mandi lalu sengaja mengintip properti milik orang di sampingnya dengan ujung mata. Tapi itu hanya untuk membandingkan _ukuran._ _His dick_ _usually bigger and better, after all_ , jadi dia tidak pernah tertarik lebih jauh. _Nope._ Sebenarnya, Jaehyun cukup yakin bahwa dirinya seorang _hetero_ karena dia bahkan tidak penah memikirkan sesuatu yang menjurus pada _gay things_ saat melakukan itu.

Masalah besarnya sekarang, sepertinya Jaehyun sudah tidak begitu yakin lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

" _What a shitty day_!"

Kelasnya membosankan. Jaehyun keluar dari sana menggunakan dalih pergi ke kamar mandi dengan niat tidak akan kembali. Salah satu tempat persembunyian favorit Jaehyun untuk melarikan diri dari dosen sialannya adalah perpustakaan. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali para _nerd_ dan orang kurang kerjaan sepertinya yang datang ke sana, tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu dirinya juga. Jaehyun akan tidur di sudut gelap. Orang yang berusaha membangunkannya adalah orang paling sial di dunia karena mengharapkan kematiannya datang lebih cepat.

Tapi siapa sangka dia akan menemui orang yang tidak dia harapkan di sana?

Secara kebetulan, seorang Lee Taeyong masuk dalam jarak pandang saat dia masuk, sedang membaca dengan tenang ditemani setumpuk buku tebal di atas meja.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis dan menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Niatannya untuk tidur tiba-tiba lenyap.

" _Well, well, well,_ lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini."

Taeyong mendongak kaget, lalu melanjutkan membaca tanpa mempedulikan orang yang _menyapa_ nya. Tapi sebelumnya Jaehyun berhasil menangkap sedikit kedutan jengkel dan ketidaksukaan di matanya yang besar dan bulat hitam itu.

Jaehyun berpikir jika ini saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan pada harga dirinya yang berhasil dibuat babak belur semalam.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Suara datar dingin menusuk tulangnya melemparkan sarkasme.

Jaehyun mendesah dramatis. "Aku memang biasa ke sini untuk tidur." Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan punggung bersandar nyaman di sandaran kursi. "Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya aku datang karena melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian. Aku mendapat dorongan menjadi _Prince Charming_ yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kebosanan."

Taeyong mendengus dengan jijik. "Bermimpi saja terus, _asshole_."

Jaehyun menyeringai. Taeyong bisa mengatainya seperti itu pasti karena tempat ini sepi. "Jangan terlalu serius begitu, _buddy_. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Jaehyun mencabut satu rambut Taeyong dengan iseng. "Tidak heran kau sudah punya uban meski masih muda."

Taeyong memelototinya dan berdiri, berbalik untuk pergi. Jaehyun meraih lengannya sebelum dia bisa berjalan pergi terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf, oke? Duduk lagi, jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin bicara."

Taeyong kembali ke kursinya yang baru dia tinggalkan dan menatap Jaehyun. "Bicara? Kau sehat? Aku kira kita tak punya topik yang bisa kita _bicarakan_ _bersama_."

Untuk beberapa alasan, tatapan tajam Taeyong yang seakan bertanya membuat Jaehyun _nervous_. Dia bisa saja balas melotot, atau mengeluarkan lelucon lagi, tapi ini? Jaehyun justru bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya seakan butuh bantuan seseorang karena tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, atau lakukan.

" _Yeah_. Kita bisa bicarakan apa saja, kan? Sesuatu yang umum tentang dirimu seperti jumlah saudara, makanan dan film kesukaan, hobi, _uhh_..."

Jaehyun cepat-cepat menutup mulut dan mencoret daftar absurd dari kepalanya tentang apa yang ingin dia tahu dari Taeyong yang hendak dia ucapkan, saat melihat pemuda itu mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya dengan sipitan mata penuh curiga.

Hening menggantung di udara sebentar. Taeyong menilai Jaehyun pada awalnya, untuk melihat apakah Jaehyun sedang mencoba mengolok-oloknya, atau justru benar-benar tulus bertanya dan ingin membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik. Taeyong memutuskan menjawab kemudian.

"Aku tidak punya saudara, anak tunggal. Ayah dan ibuku asli orang Korea tapi sangat sibuk. Warna kesukaan tidak ada yang khusus, tapi aku lebih suka warna-warna monochrom. Makanan manis adalah favoritku. Aku suka berenang, bersih-bersih dan memasak untuk menghilangkan stress. Aku juga punya ketertarikan khusus pada rap, dance, dan fotografi. Giliranmu."

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dari Taeyong yang pernah Jaehyun dengar. Satu yang tanpa umpatan dan kesan tak bersahabat. Cukup menarik. Rasanya aneh tidak ada kesan permusahan di antara mereka, tapi Jaehyun berniat membuat ini lebih aneh lagi. Dia mengangkat alis. "Aku kira kau tidak mau tahu apa-apa tentangku?"

Taeyong mendengus.

"Right. So… aku sudah jadi yatim piatu sejak kecil dan tak punya saudara ataupun kerabat lain yang mau mengakuiku. Kau mungkin takkan percaya, tapi aku suka matematika dan ilmu pasti. Warna kesukaan… putih? Aku tidak yakin. Aku selalu suka makanan western dan Italia. God, memikirkan pizza dan spaghetti carbonara sekarang membuatku lapar. Hobiku main basket dan menyanyi, mungkin? Selain membolos kelas Park ssaem yang membosankan itu. Suaranya bahkan lebih ampuh dari lullaby. Bukannya mengerti aku malah mengantuk mendengarnya bicara." Jaehyun memutar matanya dan berdecak.

Saat itulah Jaehyun melihatnya. Ini dimulai dengan kedutan kecil di sudut bibir, senyum kecil, lalu kekehan yang berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak, lengkap dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi putih.

Pada saat itulah Jaehyun tahu bahwa dirinya― _Telah? Sedang?―_ jatuh cinta.

Kepala Taeyong terlempar ke belakang, kulit lehernya yang terlihat membuatnya begitu, _sangat_ , seksi, belum lagi suara rendahnya yang terdengar merdu saat tertawa. Jaehyun belum pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan saat dia sedang bersama teman-teman luar biasanya.

"Ssst, tolong tenanglah sedikit, ini perpustakaan."

Perkataan seorang wanita yang lewat membungkam mereka.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling memandang, kemudian sama-sama mencibir punggung wanita itu saat dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka dengan jari tengah terangkat.

"Wah, sepertinya aku membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu, eh?" Jaehyun menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi geli Taeyong.

"Sepertinya begitu." Senyumnya memudar sejenak dan dia berbalik termenung. Dia menatap Jaehyun simpatik. "Jadi kau yatim piatu? Aku tidak tahu…"

Kasihan. Itulah salah satu hal yang paling Jaehyun benci di dunia ini, dan dia juga benci dipandang menyedihkan seperti itu, terutama oleh seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. " _Don't pity me_. Itu sama sekali tak mengganguku. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Berkelahi juga bisa menghasilkan uang, banyak yang mempekerjakanku untuk itu."

Jaehyun berbohong. Sedikit. Itu jelas masih mempengaruhinya kadang-kadang, menghantuinya setiap saat karena merasa seperti anak yang tidak diinginkan. Melihat orang lain bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya, mengobrol dengan penuh semangat dan tertawa bersama membuat hati Jaehyun tetap sakit. Perasaan sendirian itu benar-benar mengerikan. Mengetahui bahwa takkan ada yang peduli padanya bahkan meski dia mati nanti, adalah yang mengubah Jaehyun menjadi sosok yang selalu memandang sinis setiap hal seperti sekarang. Jaehyun hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya dengan bebas. _Mencoba_ untuk itu dengan tak mendengarkan pendapat buruk orang lain tentang dirinya.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sebentar. Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa mata adalah jendela menuju hati seseorang. Tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi dari sorot mata seseorang. Jaehyun berharap bahwa orang yang menciptakan omong kosong itu adalah seorang pembohong. Atau jika tidak, Jaehyun cukup baik untuk berpura-pura saat ini.

"Begitu."

Hanya itu yang Taeyong katakan setelah Jaehyun menceritakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan padanya. Tepat saat Jaehyun akan mengakhiri diskusi mereka ini, karena ini semakin terasa _aneh_ sekarang, Taeyong malah bertanya.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di ruang ganti?"

" _Yeah_ , _why_?"

Taeyong menunduk menatap meja. "Aku mendapat telepon dari ayahku. Aku membencinya. Aku benci tiap kali harus berbicara dengannya karena itu selalu bisa membuat moodku buruk. Itulah kenapa aku marah saat kau malah menjadikannya bahan candaan."

Jaehyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan suasana di antara mereka yang semakin _aneh_ ini. Kenapa mereka sudah seperti teman akrab begini? Taeyong bahkan menceritakan rahasianya pada Jaehyun yang hanya bisa duduk tercengang di sana, seperti orang tolol.

Jaehyun berhasil meminta maaf, meski tak bermaksud sepenuhnya. " _Sorry_ , aku sudah mengataimu… _well_ , _fake_? Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu, karena pasti sangat melelahkan. _You're just not being yourself_ , _that's irritating me_. Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa melihat, tapi itu sangat jelas untukku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menutup mulutku tentang itu."

Taeyong terlihat sangat _cute_ , duduk di sana, gelisah, gugup dan syok menatap Jaehyun untuk melihat reaksinya. Sekarang, Jaehyun tidak keberatan untuk mengakui berbagai _gay things_ yang ada di pikirannya tentang sosok itu.

Taeyong menelan ludah. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar bisa bicara dengan seseorang mengenai ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah sangka itu kau. Kau benar Jaehyun, ayahku, Abojiku yang terhormat, dia memiliki harapan tinggi padaku. Aku harus menjaga nilai dan kelakuanku selalu sempurna untuknya. Satu-satunya yang aku syukuri adalah dia masih memperbolehkanku berenang, meski aku juga harus melaporkan kemajuanku di club padanya, dengan syarat tambahan itu takkan mengganggu nilai-nilaiku. Dia menunjukkanku seperti sebuah barang pada teman-temannya di pesta, mengatakan betapa sempurnanya dan membanggakannya aku. Aku harus menjunjung tinggi nama keluarga, karena aku anak tunggal dan satu-satunya yang akan mengambil alih bisnis keluargaku di masa depan. Semuanya benar-benar memuakkan."

Jaehyun bersiul. " _Whoa_ , _it's sounds very frustrating. As expected, to a young master like you._ Tak heran kau selalu memilih menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kolam renang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. Apa tinggal di rumah sangat menyiksa?"

Dengan cemoohan, Taeyong menjawab, "Menyiksa? Lebih dari itu. Aku merasa seperti ada di neraka. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara dan menentukan apa yang kuinginkan. Ini hidupku tapi harus menjalaninya sesuai perintah ayahku. Aku merasa tak jauh berbeda dengan boneka, atau lebih parah, _budak_ ayahku."

"Baiklah, daripada kau menjadi budak ayahmu seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau jadi budakku saja? " Jaehyun menyerigai dan mengedip genit padanya. _Just to light up the mood._

" _In your dreams, bastard._ "

Taeyong memukul kepala Jaehyun main-main, tidak tahu saja dia memang sudah jadi _budak_ untuk menghangatkan tempat tidur si pemuda Jung dalam mimpinya.

Setelah itu, Taeyong melihat jam dan berkata ada kelas jadi harus pergi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sampai ketemu nanti di kamar mereka. _Sounds ambiguous, right?_

Semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik tanpa disangka hanya dengan pembicaraan singkat, mereka bahkan membuat rencana untuk makan malam bersama. Taeyong, yang menawarkan. Itu permulaan yang bagus, tapi tetap saja, ada hutang yang masih harus dibayar.

Jaehyun sudah mulai memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya dari sekarang. Dia harus menuntaskan itu malam ini juga.

" _I can't wait_ ," gumamnya sambil berseringai.

* * *

Taeyong mengajaknya ke salah satu Restauran Itali yang terlihat mahal. Jaehyun yakin tidak akan bisa membayar satu porsi makanan di sana tanpa harus menghabiskan setengah dari tabungannya, tapi kali ini Taeyong berkata dia yang akan bayar. Jaehyun _not sure for what that is_ , tapi tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tempatnya benar-benar _cozy_ , dan yang Jaehyun butuhkan benar ada di sana, taplak meja putih yang menjulur ke bawah hingga menutupi sampai setengah kaki meja. Mereka mengambil satu meja di sudut terpencil. Bukannya duduk saling berhadapan, Jaehyun justru memilih duduk bersampingan dengan Taeyong.

Saat Taeyong membolak-balik buku menu, Jaehyun mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah meja menuju selangkangannya. Taeyong tersentak kaget dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tak percaya. Matanya membulat sebelum menatap tajam.

"Pesan sesuatu, Taeyong. Jangan biarkan wanita cantik ini menunggu terlalu lama." Jaehyun menatap si pelayan yang merona karena digoda. "Spaghetti Carbonara dan segelas orange juice untukku." Jaehyun melontarkan senyum padanya, lalu pada Taeyong di saat yang sama dia menarik resleting celana pemuda Lee itu turun, memijat sesuatu yang sudah bangun di bawah sana dari balik kain.

Wajah Taeyong sudah pucat saat ia mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku menu, berkata dengan suara tertahan. "Spaghetti Bolognese dan mineral water." Dia tidak berani menyentak tangan Jaehyun saat ini meski ingin, tidak saat pelayan itu masih ada di sini, tanpa membuat semuanya terlalu jelas mengenai apa yang sedang Jaehyun _lakukan_ padanya sekarang.

Saat dia pergi, Taeyong mendesis marah pada Jaehyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard_? _Get your hand fuck off of me NOW_. Sebelum aku― _fuck_." Taeyong tersentak saat tangan Jaehyun malah masuk ke dalam, dan menarik barang pribadinya itu keluar hingga terbebas dari celananya.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mulai membelai benda di tangannya dengan lambat tapi pasti, membuat gerakan melingkar di ujungnya dengan ibu jari. Sama dengan apa yang dia dapat dari Taeyong waktu itu. "Cobalah untuk tidak membuat terlalu banyak suara, Yongie baby. Kau tidak ingin tertangkap basah dengan keadaan memalukan ini kan?" bisik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyukai ekspresi ketakutan di mata Taeyong saat itu. Dia terlihat menikmati ini, menunggu apa lagi yang mungkin Jaehyun lakukan padanya, sekaligus takut akan konsekuensinya. Jaehyun mungkin kejam, tapi ini sepadan.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sebut saja ini, _you know_ , balasan untukmu. Kau layak mendapatkan ini, Taeyong, setelah perlakuanmu padaku waktu itu. _Just enjoy it_ , _baby_."

Taeyong menutup mata dan mengertakkan gigi, rahangnya mengeras. Dalam hati dia mengumpati tingkah gila Jaehyun.

" _Feel aroused_ _, don't you_? Lihat, sudah sebasah apa kau sekarang." Jaehyun sangat menikmati ekspresi Taeyong saat ini. _So sexy_.

Tepat pada saat Jaehyun menaikkan gerakan tangannya, Taeyong terkesiap bahkan sampai mengerang pelan, pelayan tadi datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Taeyong membuka matanya yang terasa kabur, menggigit bibirnya dengan keras karena Jaehyun tidak juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kedua tangan Taeyong terkepal kuat di atas meja, mencoba terlihat tenang meski sangat mustahil mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

Pelayan wanita cantik itu sepertinya melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman dan keringat yang dia keluarkan, mengasumsikan jika pelanggannya itu sedang menahan sakit. "Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Dia jelas termasuk jenis manusia yang tidak pandai membaca situasi. Jaehyun sampai ingin tertawa. Sepolos apa wanita ini?

Dengan perhatian yang terpusat padanya, Taeyong mulai panik. " _Yeah_ , aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing, _that's it_."

Jaehyun tersenyum pada pelayan wanita itu tadi. Nama yang ada di _name tag_ -nya adalah Siyeon, Park. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan teman baikku ini." Jaehyun terus menggerakkan tangannya, membuat irama yang lebih cepat lagi.

"Baiklah. Silahkan dinikmati makanannya." Dia tersenyum dan pergi.

Rencana jahat lain memenuhi pikiran Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong. Begitu pelayan tadi menghilang dari pandangan, pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, sementara dia berusaha menahan erangannya dengan menekan punggung tangan di depan mulut. " _St-stop. Please, Jaehyun_. _Fuck._ _You bastard. I'll kill you_ ―"

"Kau tahu, suaramu terdengar sexy saat mengumpat begitu. Mulutmu benar-benar _kotor_ , ya? Tapi karena aku suka, maka aku akan memberi hadiah khusus yang aku yakin akan kausukai."

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari tempat semula, dan bisa mendengar suara protes kecil. Taeyong terlihat lega sekaligus kecewa. Matanya berkilau karena nafsu, Jaehyun bisa melihat itu. Rambut hitamnya kusut karena tangannya sendiri, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jaehyun sampai tidak tahan.

Jaehyun membungkuk sedikit dan mencium bibir Taeyong, mengamati sekeliling setelah itu lalu dengan cepat menghilang di bawah meja. Sebelum Taeyong bahkan bisa mencerna fakta bahwa Jaehyun baru saja men _cium_ nya, Jaehyun sudah menikmati _hidangan_ di depannya.

 _First time_ bagi Jaehyun melakukan ini. Melihat benda itu sedekat ini. Wow, pikirnya. Melihat benda itu bergetar saat Jaehyun menelusurinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Setengah menggoda.

Sekarang, semua umpatan Taeyong sudah berhenti berganti suara helaan napas berat. Meski Jaehyun tidak yakin Taeyong akan berterimakasih, justru akan menonjoknya setelah semua ini, dia tetap melakukannya.

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mencicipi itu dengan lidahnya, memunculkan erangan rendah dari Taeyong. Selanjutnya adalah adegan yang biasa terlihat di film dewasa. _Jaehyun feeling sooooo gay right now, but he like it._

Taeyong yang hampir putus asa, mulai meminta lebih dengan ikut aktif bergerak.

Jika ada orang yang melihat ke arah mereka, mereka akan tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah meja yang hanya tertutup taplak putih ini. Selain karena kaki Jaehyun yang terlihat, suara dari kegiatannya juga erangan teredam Taeyong juga akan menarik perhatian. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau repot-repot peduli. Mereka ada di sudut tak terlihat, dan orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menelan semuanya tanpa tersedak, tapi dia sudah punya banyak pengalaman blowjob dari gadis-gadis, memberinya sedikit pengetahuan bagaimana cara mereka saat melakukan ini yang paling dia sukai.

Jaehyun mencintai suara-suara yang Taeyong buat sekarang, membuatnya semakin bersemangat sekaligus _feel aroused_? Tidak mungkin dia bisa keluar dari restoran itu jika dia tak mengurus adiknya juga yang mulai bangun, jadi tangannya juga mulai bekerja memanja dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun merasakannya tubuh Taeyong tegang dan menggumamkan beberapa kata random yang tidak jelas seperti; "Cukup... stop! I'm― I can't... Jaehyun bastard! I'll―"

Jaehyun tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan senang yang dirasanya saat Taeyong mulai bergerak tak terkendali atas keinginannya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan dia datang di saat yang sama hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini terlihat.

" _Nh_. _Fuck_."

Jaehyun membersihkan dirinya dengan serbet dari meja sesudah itu. Membenarkan kembali apa yang sudah dia kacaukan. Jaehyun segera memeriksa sekeliling mereka sebelum kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. _His don't like the taste_. Dia sengaja membagi rasa pahit dimulutnya dengan mencium Taeyong lagi, membuat rasa pahit itu sedikit lebih manis karenanya.

" _So, Yongie baby, what do you think?_ _Was that hot, or was that_ hot _?"_

Jaehyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong dengan matanya yang terasa berat.

" _Fuck you_. Aku sangat lelah; secara mental, emosional, dan fisik. Aku akan memukulmu setelah tenagaku kembali." Dia menatap spaghetti-nya. "Kau juga membuat makananku dingin." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kita bisa pesan lagi jika kau mau."

Dia yang bayar? Tidak mau. "Go _die, idiot_."

" _Unfortunately, I prefer to eat this now, and eat you later before I go die._ "

Taeyong memutar mata.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dalam keheningan.

* * *

Itu sudah cukup malam saat mereka sampai di asrama. Saat Jaehyun bersiap untuk tidur, Jaehyun melirik ke tempat tidur sebelah. Taeyong sudah ada di bawah selimut dengan punggung menghadap Jaehyun. Tidak diragukan lagi dia masih kesal, bahkan marah, padanya.

"Hey, Taeyong."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bahkan jika kau mengemis padaku sekarang, Jaehyun."

Baiklah. Jaehyun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

" _I think_ _I'm falling for you_."

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

Lebih panjang dari harapan dan lebih _kotor_ ew. Banyak kalimat umpatan dan adegan tak senonoh yang harap dimaklum. I'll add one more chapter, soon. Terimakasih fav, foll, reviewnya. Ciao

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Boy, Good Boy**

 **A Jaehyun x Taeyong―Jaeyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun berpaling melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. Taeyong berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang, membuat ekspresi tak terbaca. "Masih kenal aku rupanya?" Jaehyun menatap dingin lalu langsung pergi dari sana begitu saja.

Taeyong kecewa dan terluka, terlihat jelas di matanya.

 _Well, not my bussiness anymore._

Jaehyun memilih masuk ke kamar.

Setelah _confess_ Jaehyun beberapa minggu yang lalu, Taeyong berhenti bicara padanya, mengabaikannya, berpura-pura seakan Jaehyun tidak pernah eksis. Bahkan, pindah kamar tanpa kata apapun. Jaehyun tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya semenjak itu. _Too painful._

 _I'm falling for you._

Tidak pernah terbayang akan datang satu hari ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada siapapun. Apa yang mendorongnya? Jaehyun pasti sudah gila. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia jatuh cinta. Benar-benar bodoh karena bisa merasakan ini hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Pada laki-laki pula. Tepatnya, bajingan seperti Lee Taeyong. Si _fake good boy_.

Jaehyun sendiri tidak menduga reaksi seperti itu dari Taeyong. Dia kira si pemuda Lee itu hanya akan tertawa keras karena menganggapnya main-main. Atau menonjoknya sambil mengumpat _go fuck someone else, you asshole_. Dia tidak sangka akan berakhir begini. _Fuck_.

Jaehyun melemparkan buku-bukunya ke tempat tidur, dan menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Tidak heran si _bastard_ itu tidak mau denganmu, Jaehyun. _You_ _look like a shit_."

Wajah lelah, lingkaran di bawah mata karena kurang tidur, rambut hitam berantakan, begitu juga pakaiannya. Memar dan luka pukul baru menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Terserah kalian mau bilang ini bentuk pembuktian diri, yang jelas Jaehyun belajar mati-matian sejak itu. Waktu sehari yang seharusnya 24 jam, terasa jadi dua kali lipat karena dia juga harus _bekerja_. Sekarang kepalanya mulai pusing. Sepertinya akan demam dan flu. _Maag_ nya juga pasti kambuh karena dia selalu telat makan akhir-akhir ini.

Taeyong mungkin merasa bersalah melihatnya seperti ini jadi memikirkan ulang keputusannya sampai mau bicara bahkan menyapanya lagi. Sayang sekali Jaehyun sudah menyerah. Dia sempat depresi, tapi baik-baik saja sekarang. Inilah kenyataan yang harus Jaehyun hadapi.

Ini _kenyataan,_ bukan cerita dongeng sialan dimana sang pangeran berkuda putih bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dengan sang putri. Tunggu, memang ada cerita dongeng melibatkan pasangan _sejenis_? Lupakan saja.

Ya, _lupakan saja_.

Jung Jaehyun akan melupakannya, Lee Taeyong, dan perasaan _nonsense_ nya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan jika itu butuh usaha ekstra keras dan tidak mudah.

Jaehyun sadar dari lamunan saat merasakan tatapan seseorang mengarah pada punggungnya.

 _Sial, dia masih punya kunci kamar ini?_

Mengabaikan ekspresi bersalah di wajah Taeyong, Jaehyun terus mengobati lukanya dengan kapas yang dibasahi cairan antiseptik. Dia sedang sial di tempat kerja hari ini karena _mangsa_ nya datang dengan kawanan lebih banyak untuk balas dendam. Sementara orang yang menyewanya tidak mau membayar lebih.

"Dengar, Jaehyun, maafkan aku, hanya saja… itu terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi bagaimana." Matanya seakan memohon agar Jaehyun tidak menolaknya. Ironis, mengingat Jaehyunlah yang _ditinggalkan_ lebih dulu.

"Taeyong. _Stop. Pissing. Me. Off._ Kaulah yang memutuskan ini berakhir sejak awal dengan bereaksi seperti itu. Kau pikir kau bisa kembali padaku begitu saja setelah berminggu-minggu? _NO_. _I'm over it._ Sekarang pergi dari sini _AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't wanna give a shit about you anymore._ "

Jaehyun naik ke tempat tidur, memakai _earphone_ untuk menyetel musik keras-keras.

Tuan muda Lee yang sempurna dan terhormat, apa dia pikir dia bisa mempermainkan semua orang karena kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang dia miliki? Orang lain mungkin ya. Jaehyun tidak.

Tapi, tekad itu sedikit goyah saat dia mengambil satu lirikan untuk menatap Taeyong. Jaehyun menduga apa yang akan dia lihat adalah… dia yang baik-baik saja dan tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan semua ini.

Nyatanya dia terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, jika tidak bisa dikatakan _lebih buruk_. Rambut hitam yang biasanya rapi dan halus terlihat berantakan, berat badanya turun membuat dia semakin kecil. Lingkaran hitam dan ekspresi lelah menodai wajahnya yang canti _―tampan._

Wajahnya penuh frustrasi saat dia mengacak rambut, mencari kata untuk meminta maaf. Jaehyun harus mengakui bahwa ini berhasil membuatnya sedikit luluh, tapi itu tidak berarti Jaehyun akan langsung bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukannya begitu saja.

"Aku, aku... aku takut, _fuck_ , apa menurutmu ini mudah bagiku? Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau juga salah karena mengejutkanku, sialan! Kau tiba-tiba berkata kau―" Dia memalingkan muka dari Jaehyun, ke dinding.

Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyum setengah hati. "Begini saja, kau ingin aku memaafkamu, kan? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan memberikan itu dengan mudah. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Pikirkan cara yang mungkin bisa membuatku memaafkanmu, tapi saat ini, aku masih kesal dan lebih baik jika kau pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu." Dengan itu, Jaehyun memunggunginya, memejamkan mata, fokus untuk mendengarkan lagunya.

Taeyong tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun selain _fuck_ pelan. Dia pergi dari sana dengan kecewa.

* * *

Taeyong benar-benar keras kepala. Mengikutinya tiap mereka berpapasan, meminta waktu bicara. Kadang menawarinya beberapa makanan atau minuman, atau mengajaknya pergi ke café untuk makan siang, dan sebagainya. Dia juga selalu menunggu di depan pintu kamar tiap Jaehyun kembali. Sudah seminggu. Jaehyun mulai bosan dengan ini.

Jaehyun sudah menatapnya tajam, menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, tapi sia-sia saja.

"Apa kau memilih jadi _stalker_ ku sekarang? Setidaknya beri aku ruang untuk bernafas. Aku muak melihatmu."

"Yongie!"

Sebelum Taeyong bisa menanggapi, seseorang lebih dulu datang, menangkup sisi wajahnya dan memberinya ciuman tepat di bibir. Ciuman basah, dalam, dan berantakan. "A-apa―Johnny? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku pikir kau―" Taeyong kembali dihentikan oleh 'Johnny' yang meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, sebelum dicium ringan sekali lagi.

Merah. Itulah warna yang Jaehyun lihat sekarang.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berhasil mendapatkan ketenangannya lagi dengan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Tatapannya jauh lebih dingin dan menusuk, menilai sosok asing kurang ajar itu dari kepala sampai kaki. "Apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan _kekasihmu_ padaku, Taeyong?"

Untuk apa nada tidak suka itu? Jaehyun tidak tahu lagi.

Johnny menyampirkan lengannya dengan santai ke bahu Taeyong, tersenyum tipis. Modis, keren, trendi. Mungkin tiga kata itu bisa menggambarkannya. Dia memakai kacamata bulat, poni rambut cokelatnya menyamping, dan dia cukup tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Jaehyun yang sudah tinggi.

 _Another rich boy,_ pikirnya. _Siapa dia?_

Mereka tampaknya sudah saling mengenal dekat dengan _skinship_ yang terlalu intim begitu. Di matanya, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat _serasi_.

 _Great._ Jaehyun makin kesal.

"Jaehyun, ini Johnny, sahabatku sejak kecil. Johnny, dia temanku, mantan teman sekamar, Jaehyun."

Taeyong sepertinya sudah melupakan semua hal tentang Jaehyun sekarang, karena begitu antusias menanyakan banyak pertanyaan pada temannya, yang justru sedang menatap Jaehyun serius.

" _Have fun you guys_ , aku pergi. _Ciao_."

Jaehyun sudah hampir habis kesabaran. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan dengan memukul orang yang baru pertama dia temui tanpa sebab, hanya karena marah. Jaehyun tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan Taeyong lagi, melihat pemuda Lee itu yang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli padanya.

Menggagalkan niat awal kembali ke kamar, Jaehyun berjalan ke arah berlawanan, memilih makan untuk mengembalikan _mood_. Mungkin sambil menghabiskan sebatang atau dua batang rokok.

Jika Jaehyun mau menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Taeyong, dia mungkin akan mendapat kepercayaan diri untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Karena meskipun Taeyong sedang berbicara dengan Johnny, dia menatap sedih pungungnya yang menjauh. Rasa sakit terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Dan Taeyong juga tidak sadar sebenarnya Johnny sedang memperhatikannya saat itu.

* * *

Jaehyun membeli banyak makanan ringan, sedang menghabiskannya di bawah pohon rindang dekat gedung asrama saat seseorang mendekatinya.

"Hei."

Jaehyun mengabaikan suara itu dan terus mengunyah. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal lain yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan. Mungkin jika saja dia mau memberi perhatian sedikit, dia akan langsung pergi saat melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Jaehyun, _right_?"

 _Great. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?_

Jaehyun menatapnya. Sedikit syok, sedikit lebih _badmood_ dari sebelumnya, sedikit enggan. "Mau apa?"

"Keberatan jika aku duduk bersamamu?"

Jaehyun menahan diri untuk tak memutar mata. Fokus pada keripik kentang. "Ya, aku keberatan karena kau akan menghirup udara yang sama denganku. Masih ada tempat lain. Aku tidak mau bicara padamu karena sedang makan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan peduli dan tetap duduk juga."

Johnny duduk di hadapan Jaehyun. Tertawa. "Kau benar. Jadi, apa kau memang sarkas begini, atau hanya kebetulan sedang _badmood_?"

"Johnny." Jaehyun tersenyum padanya. "Sudah jelas aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. _Watch your mouth_ , jika tidak ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah ini karena aku."

Dia terkekeh, terhibur dengan tanggapan Jaehyun. " _I'm not sure you'll do that to me_. _Want to know why_?"

Jaehyun meliriknya dengan ekspresi bosan. Menurutnya Johnny terlalu percaya diri. " _Why_?"

" _Because Taeyong likes you, and you like him_. Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti temannya, kan?"

Kata-katanya membuat Jaehyun syok. Tapi tidak ditunjukkan. Jaehyun sudah belajar mengatur emosi di wajahnya dengan baik, untungnya. "Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"

" _I don't know._ _I just do._ Taeyong menceritakan tentangmu padaku, apa yang dia lakukan padamu dan yang kau lakukan padanya. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebingung dan sekhawatir ini pada siapapun. Apalagi karena perasaan menyesal dan rasa bersalah. Kecuali saat melakukan sesuatu yang salah di hadapan ayahnya. Jika kau mengenal dia seperti aku mengenalnya, kau pasti mengerti."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Mengenalnya sebaikmu? Memang _kau siapa_?" tanya Jaehyun tidak suka. Garis bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah saat bertanya. Kemudian merasa bodoh sendiri. _Kau yang siapa, Jaehyun? Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya._

Johnny bersandar ke belakang dengan dua tangan menyangga tubuh.

" _He told you about his dad, didn't he?_ Taeyong tetanggaku saat aku baru pindah ke Korea. Kami seumur dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika aku masih kecil, aku sangat takut pada ayahnya. _Mr. Lee was like a living statue_. Dia tidak pernah memuji Taeyong. Bahkan saat dia mendapat peringkat tinggi di sekolah atau memenangkan lomba. Taeyong akan mendengar pujian ayahnya saat dia diajak bertemu dengan koleganya dan kembali mendapati punggung dingin ayahnya saat pulang. Hidupnya diatur. Dimarahi dan dihukum jika berbuat salah atau berani membangkang. Sementara Mrs. Lee, ibunya, seorang desainer terkenal yang gila kerja. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada anaknya dan lebih mementingkan karir. _So, you can imagine_ _._ " Johnny mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya aku yang dia punya sejak kami kecil. Aku khawatir padanya tiap saat. Dia memang terlihat tangguh, padahal sangat rapuh. Dia terlihat sempurna dan bahagia, padahal kau tahu sendiri. Aku senang akhirnya dia mendapat satu teman lagi yang bisa dia percaya― _he told you about his dad,_ jadi dia pasti mempercayaimu."

Melihat Johnny yang sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan _seperti itu_ pada Taeyong, Jaehyun mulai merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Dulu, dia kehilangan aku karena aku harus kembali ke Chicago dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. _And now, he probably thinks that he's going to lose you_ _._ Jadi, jangan terlalu keras padanya, oke?"

Jaehyun menghela napas. Harusnya dia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tak memafkan Taeyong semudah itu, tapi _damn_ _this bastard Johnny._ Dia mulai melunak begini. " _I'll think about it, Johnny._ "

Johnny mengangguk dan bangkit untuk pergi. " _See you later, then_." Dia berhenti sejenak dan menyeringai. " _Well_ _. You're not as bad as I'd thought. Take care of him for me._ Aku akan cemburu, tapi _good luck!_ Aku sepenuhnya merestui hubungan kalian berdua!"

Jaehyun tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya panas.

" _Damn it_."

* * *

Jaehyun akhirnya kembali ke kamar. Langsung bertatap muka dengan Taeyong yang tampak sedih dan duduk di tempat tidur Jaehyun. _Dia pasti memakai kuncinya lagi,_ pikir Jaehyun. Saat Taeyong melihatnya masuk, tatapannya yang bingung mereda dan digantikan oleh tekad yang entah apa. Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, menatap lurus ke depan, ke dinding. Teringat kembali akan ucapan Johnny.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

" _I'm sorry_ , Jaehyun, aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu."

Taeyong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium Jaehyun.

Jaehyun syok, tapi dengan cepat tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, mencicipi rasa manis dari batang cokelat atau permen yang mungkin dimakan Taeyong sebelum ini dari lidahnya yang basah. Jaehyun lupa akan kemarahan dan sakit hatinya, juga apa yang telah Taeyong lakukan padanya. Dia melupakan semuanya hanya dengan satu ciuman. Pikirannya penuh dengan Taeyong, dan yang bisa dia rasakan adalah bagaimana lembutnya bibir yang sedang dia cium, kulit halus di bawah telapak tangannya, juga panas yang semakin meningkat di sekitar mereka.

Jaehyun membalas ciuman itu dengan semangat, menghafal tiap lekuk tulang pipi Taeyong dengan jemarinya. Menikmati wangi _cologne_ nya.

"Jaehyun, _hh_ , maaf―"

Tidak ada permintaan maaf yang dia izinkan lagi. Jaehyun dengan cepat membungkam Taeyong dengan ciuman lain yang lebih dalam. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik pakaian yang mulai dilepas, kemudian dilempar begitu saja. Taeyong meraba-raba dengan gelisah ritsleting celana jeans Jaehyun, menariknya turun tidak sabar tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu membebaskan dirinya juga dari pakaiannya sendiri.

Jaehyun menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas tempat tidur, dalam keadaan _naked_. Terimakasih atas kerja keras Taeyong yang kini ikut jatuh di atasnya.

Mata Taeyong menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Jaehyun dengan bibir digigit. Dia memainkan jarinya untuk menelusuri otot lengan, terus bergerak ke bahu, leher, turun ke dada melewati dua tonjolan keras, hingga perut. Wajahnya merah, terbakar, begitu merasakan otot-otot Jaehyun di bawah jemarinya.

" _Jaehyunie_."

 _Jaehyunnie_. Cara Taeyong mengucapkannya. Jaehyun suka.

" _Nice body, white, and so sexy. More…_ _let me feel more,_ " bisiknya sambil menelusuri tubuh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berusaha menahan diri. _He_ _was already so turned on._ Suara serak Taeyong saat memuji tubuhnya membuatnya semakin takut tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Dia menutup matanya. Merasakan sentuhan itu lebih jauh.

" _Fuck,_ Taeyong."

 _Smooch. smooch. smooch―_

Posisi di balik dengan mudah. Jaehyun menebar kecupan kecil di sekitar dada Taeyong, tapi dengan sengaja tak menyentuh dua titik paling sensitifnya yang sudah mengeras. Taeyong mulai mengerang frustasi, memegangi kuat rambut hitamnya. Setengah terkekeh, Jaehyun akhirnya memainkan lidahnya di dua tonjolan itu sebelum mengisapnya kuat bergantian. Taeyong bergidik, mengerangkan nama Jaehyun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya juga tidak sabar. Mereka bergerak dengan gila demi mendapat kenikmatan dari gesekan bagian bawah tubuh.

"Jaehyun. _Fuck._ _Stop playing around and make me yours_. _Nnh_ ,"

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengingat bagaimana caranya bersikap lembut. Setelah merogoh laci, dia mengeluarkan sebotol _lube_ , mengeluarkan isinya banyak-banyak dan menaruh botolnya begitu saja di tempat tidur. Sebelum Taeyong bisa protes, Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya turun, terus sampai menyentuh miliknya.

" _Nnn_ , _Please! Please!"_

Taeyong hampir meledak dengan kehangatan intens dari mulut itu di sekitar miliknya. Jaehyun bergerak begitu perlahan, inci demi inci, hingga mengambil seluruhnya. Memainkan lidahnya hati-hati agar tidak berkontak dengan giginya. Jaehyun melumasi jemari juga miliknya di saat yang sama.

Saat jari telunjuk Jaehyun menembus _virgin hole_ Taeyong, wajah pemuda Lee itu langsung mengeras, tubuhnya tegang, berkeringat banyak. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan benda asing yang memaksa masuk.

" _Relax, Taeyongie baby. I won't hurt you._ "

Lubangnya yang ketat menjepit jari Jaehyun saat dia mulai menggerakkannya, menyesuaikan kecepatan dengan blowjob yang juga dia berikan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Taeyong mulai mengerangkan kata tak koheren. Kehilangan dirinya.

" _Mo-more… please more_!"

Sekarang, sudah ada tiga jari Jaehyun yang bergerak masuk-keluar _in_ _his tight ass._ Taeyong bergerak tidak kendali. Menggerakkan miliknya di mulut Jaehyun, sekaligus menyambut tiga jari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong sudah siap. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei saat Jaehyun menarik jarinya dan bersiap untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh, menenggelamkan miliknya di sana. Wajah Taeyong mengerut tidak nyaman, dia mengertakkan giginya. " _It's―it's painful_ …" Dia berjuang untuk menyesuaikan ukuran Jaehyun di bawah sana.

"Kau baik-baik, Taeyong?" Jaehyun melawan pergolakan batin yang dihadapinya saat ini. _Trying not to fuck him senseless although that was what his body was screaming to do_. "Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

" _No_." Taeyong menutup matanya erat. " _Just… just wait a minute_."

Jaehyun menunggu. Mencium bibir Taeyong sebagai gantinya.

Saat sebuah anggukan di dapat, Jaehyun mulai bergerak, menarik miliknya sebelum menyodorkannya lagi. Taeyong mengerang. Jaehyun mencengkeram pinggul Taeyong dengan jari-jarinya, menarik keluar perlahan-lahan, inci demi inci, sampai hanya tersisa ujungnya. Tiba-tiba, menerjang maju, mengubur miliknya di dalam Taeyong lagi. Dengan bibir di sekitar leher Taeyong, dia juga mulai mencium dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan juga rangsangan lain yang terasa sampai tulang belakang. _And then, Jaehyun_ _really started to fuck that tight ass._

 _"Ah! Ah!"_

Jaehyun menyukai suara _butt_ Taeyong saat beradu dengan pahanya tiap kali dia menenggelamkan miliknya dalam berulang kali ke _hole_ nya. Kuku jari Taeyong menancap tidak main-main di pundak Jaehyun.

" _There! Right there_ _! Hhhh._ "

Dia bergerak liar menyambut Jaehyun, mengisap dan menjilati leher Jaehyun panik. Jaehyun memenuhi keinginannya untuk menusuk pada titik itu dan mereka berdua semakin dekat, napas Jaehyun terengah-engah payah. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendorong miliknya jauh lebih dalam sekali sentak, memunculkan erangan keras dari Taeyong yang menikmati itu

" _Fuck. I'm gonna cum,_ Taeyong!"

Taeyong gemetar, membelai dirinya sendiri dengan liar saat merasa semakin dekat. "Jaehyun, _me too! I'm… So-so close ahhh_!" Dia memuntahkan cairan putihnya ke perutnya sendiri.

"FUCK! TAEYONG!"

Remasan dinding yang mengapit Jaehyun semakin kuat saat Taeyong datang. Dia sampai tanpa bisa ditahan dan Taeyong merasa sesuatu mengisi dirinya, membanjirinya dengan substansi hangat dan lengket.

Jaehyun ambruk, mengambil napas beberapa saat lalu berguling ke samping. Miliknya terlepas dari tempat asalnya dengan bunyi _pop_ samar. Jaehyun menarik Taeyong dalam pelukan, mengelus tengkuknya sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. Jaehyun mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan saat ini.

" _That was...I've never felt anything like this. I've never felt this way about anyone before._ Taeyong… jika kau menolakku lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Jaehyun dengan matanya yang dibuat tajam. " _You idiot_. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu lagi." Dia terkekeh. " _I love you_ , _bastard_."

Jaehyun kaget, tapi kemudian tertawa keras. " _Love you too, bastard_."

Mereka tahu apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, dan itu sudah cukup. Jaehyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" Saat Jaehyun mengangguk, dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan peduli pada ayahku lagi. Sudah saatnya aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, dan dia tidak akan bisa membuatku berubah pikiran kali ini. Aku bukan budaknya."

"Kau akan menjadi _budak_ ku mulai sekarang." Taeyong memukul lengannya dan Jaehyun pura-pura mengaduh lalu tertawa saja. Dia membusungkan dadanya bangga, menyeringai. " _I'll be your knight in shining armor when the time comes, Taeyong baby. Don't you worry."_

Taeyong berhenti cemberut dan menyamankan dirinya lebih jauh di dada Jaehyun. Puncak kepalanya tepat di bawah dagu Jaehyun. Goresan tinta hitam di tulang belikat Jaehyun memberinya ide gila yang selalu ingin dia coba.

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah muak menjadi _fake good boy._ Aku ingin pakai _piercing_ dan punya _tattoo_ sepertimu. Aku juga ingin mewarnai rambutku jadi pink. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaehyun memejamkan mata, terkekeh pelan. " _You'll look hella pretty, my cherry_. Aku akan mengantarmu besok. Tapi jangan menangis dan merengek minta berhenti karena memasang _piercing_ dan _tattoo_ itu sakit, _babe_."

"Sialan! Aku laki-laki! Mana mungkin menangis hanya karena itu!"

Jaehyun menguap. "Baiklah, baiklah terserah. Sekarang kita tidur saja, oke, _honey_?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun jijik. Mendengar Jaehyun menyebutnya dengan manis begitu terdengar aneh.

Dia bergerak sedikit dan seketika _his sore ass_ terasa sangat menyiksa. Taeyong mungkin tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok. " _Fuck_. Ini sakit. Kau harus tanggung jawab Jaehyun _bastard_. _And dont forget_ y _our ass is mine next time_."

" _Whatever you say_ , _**uke**. Good night_."

Taeyong mendengus diam-diam pada Jaehyun sebelum akhirnya memilih tidur, tanpa sadar terseyum. " _Yeah, good night_."

* * *

 _ **Selesai**_

Ini _kotor_ , lol. Maaf. Dibaca setelah buka ya.

Cherry Bomb _is_ BOMB! Jaeyong moment yang kemarin banyak banget is BOMB! Terimakasih fav, foll, reviewnya. Ciao

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
